no todos los cuentos son de hadas
by flor herondale
Summary: jace y clary estan felizmente casados. hasta que una noche clary resibe sueños orribles. se dio cuenta que los demonios amenazaban la vida de clary y sus seres querios ¿que hara para protejer a sus seres queridos?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola no sé si mis historias les gustan pero por favor dejen comentarios**

**Este capítulo se llama: "NUEVA VIDA".**

**POV clary**

Clary, clary, claaary, levántate- escucho un grito desde la planta baja. Era izzy, desde cuando se levanta temprano. Se abre la puerta

Levántate, hoy es tu día, te casaras clary- grito. Era verdad hace un año que me comprometí con jace, después de cumplir los dieciocho, ocurrió hace un mes. Mi vestido es dorado suave, sin mangas y escote corazón, se ajusta a mi cintura, tiene una caída como los pétalos de las flores una tela sobre la mitad de otra. últimamente mi cabello creció y se volvió más oscuro un rojo oscuro.

Izzy y yo nos hicimos parabatay cerca de los diecisiete, nos hicimos las runas en el hombro. Ella es más que parabatay también es una gran amiga, comprometida con mi mejor amigo. Simón se convirtió en cazador, ellos se casaran en primavera seria en un mes. Estamos en idris, en la casa de amantis. Nos casaremos aquí en el salón de acuerdos, Robert es el inquisidor, y el hermano enoch nos casara.

Clary, apúrate, vamos en cinco horas te casas- dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos- dormiste toda la mañana verdad- pregunta

Bueno ya me levanto- digo- sabes algo- digo volviéndome hacia ella

Que- me dice en forma amenazadora

Te casas por la mañana verdad- pregunto

Si a las diez porque- pregunta

Porque me voy a levantarte a las cinco de la madrugada- digo

Si claro no te quieres levantar a las una de la tarde, te vas a levantar a las cinco de la madrugada- me dice

Vamos a ver- digo entrado al baño

Al salir me encuentro con izzy esperando

Que pasa- pregunto

Nada, vamos apúrate que tenemos que maquillarte-intento cambiar el tema

Izzy dime- amenazo

Clary, um..., estoy embarazada- suelta de golpe. Me sorprendió, izzy embarazada de simón.

Voy a matar a simón- digo de golpe

Porque- pregunta

Por dos razones- digo- una no me lo conto, y dos yo voy a sufrir igual que tu cuando entres en trabajo de parto- digo

Una simón y yo quedamos en no decirle a nadie, hasta después de la boda- dijo

Y dos tendrás una experiencia cuando tengas los tuyos- dijo con una sonrisa

Ja, sí que graciosa- digo- y yo no pienso tener los míos tan pronto-

Si como no-

Bueno y de cuanto estas-

Cuatro meses-

Y esperabas que no se notara en la boda, con tus vestidos, y de la boda, se parecerás que estas gorda, y todos saben que tu no estarás gorda para tu boda- digo

Usare faja- dice

Bueno-

Maquillaje- me dice

Bueno- después de casi dos horas de maquillaje

Ahora el peinado- dijo. El peinado constaba en una trenza como corona y mis risos sueltos por atrás, llevo aproximadamente una hora

Estas hermosa- me dice- jace estará feliz de tenerte como compañera-me dice con una sonrisa

Si, y yo también- digo, cuando madre entra con Henry en brazos. Fue una sorpresa. Nosotros la sorprendimos con el compromiso y ella con su embarazo de tres meses.

Que preciosa estas clary- dice acercándose

Gracias- digo

Al salir de la casa me llevaron en un carruaje dorado, y cuando me baje, luke me esta esperando con una sonrisa.

Estas lista- pregunto luke

Lista- digo

Las puertas se abrieron y todos los invitados se levantaron. Observe el altar donde se encontraba jace, vestido con un elegante traje negro y camisa blanca. Parecía tranquilo, pero sabía que es su interior estaba luchando contra sus nervios igual que yo. Me miro de arriba a abajo y una sonrisa boba apareció en su cara. Yo le sonreí, mientras me acercaba a su lado. Para relajarme conté los pasos hasta llegar cerca de él.

Estas hermosa- susurro

El hermano se coloco en su lugar en el medio de la sala.

**BIENVENIDOS TODOS**

Los invitados se sentaron y suspire

**JONATHAN CLARISSA ESTAIS AQUI PARA PRESENCIAS SU UNION ¿ESTAIS DE ACUERDO?**

Estamos de acuerdo- respondimos al unisonó

**COMENSEMOS**

El hermano comenzó a contar la historia de cazadores de sombras, y cuando al fin termino, nos acerco la estela para marcar las runas

**Jonathan herondale, ¿aceptas a Clarissa como esposa y compañera, desde este momento hasta el final de tus días y juras por el ángel raziel que la protegerás y amaras? Si es así, marca las runas.**

Lo juro- dijo jace sin apartar la vista de mi.

Primero en el antebrazo, y luego en el corazón. Donde comprobé que el vestido estaba hecho para esto.

**Clarissa morgenstern, ¿aceptas a Jonathan como esposo y compañero, desde este momento hasta el final de tus días juras por el ángel raziel que lo protegerás y amaras? Si es así, marca las runas**

Lo juro- dije sosteniendo la estela.

Comencé a marcar, jace abrió un poco su camisa y marque la runa que concluyo la ceremonia, de hecho ya estábamos casados.

**Por el poder que me otorga al ser un hermano silencioso, Jonathan Clarissa, los nombro en matrimonio.**

Jace se acerco a mí y tomo mi nuca al par que me besaba suavemente.

Todos los invitados se pararon y aplaudieron

Jace me tomo por la cintura, y me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla

Te amo- susurré

Yo también te amo, me has hecho el más feliz del mundo- dijo a mi oído

Pasamos a saludar a todos los invitados. La recepción fue en new york Magnus hiso un portal y pasaron todos. El hotel era grandísimo y tenía una gran terraza.'¿

Mientras observaba que todo estaba en orden, yo apenas podía creer que ese día llego.

Te has dado cuenta?- pregunto- estamos casados- dijo mientras bailábamos lento en el centro de la sala.

Aun no me lo creo- dije

¿tienes miedo?-

De ti- pregunto con una sonrisa boba en mis labios

De todo, el futuro que nos depara- dijo

Y de todas las cosas las viviremos juntos, así que no, no tengo miedo. Nunca lo tendría a tu lado- dije. Cuando planto un beso en mis labios

Unas horas más tarde estaba preparando mis maletas, viajaríamos por un mes, primero Londres, después parís. Siguiente el Caribe, buenos aires, y por ultimo idris.

Espero tres días antes, de mi boda- dijo izzy

Lo prometo- dije

En Londres teníamos el apartamento. Valentine tenía apartamentos por todo el mundo. Y yo era la única morgenstern viva entonces eran míos. A veces salimos a casar o a un club. Éramos pareja, y la mejor.

París, la ciudad del amor, la pasamos de maravilla allí, fuimos a visitar la torre Eiffel. En parís no había tantos demonios. Hasta cómbensi a jace que me llevara a una exposición de arte.

El Caribe, las islas tropicales, la pase allí en la playa, apenas pude convencer a jace de salir de la habitación.

Y buenos aires. Visitamos el obelisco, allí fue a una exposición de arte espectacular y tuve que acompañar a jace al instituto de allí para tener un poco de entrenamiento. El siempre se quejo que no tenía suficiente entrenamiento.

E idris magnifica idris el último destino de nuestro viaje, después de tanto discutir decidimos quedarnos en herondale manor que por derecho le pertenecía. Al llegar era muy grande, una mansión, tenía grandes jardines, muros que podría decorar

Te gusta- pregunto abriendo la puerta para que yo pase

Esta hermosa- dije con entusiasmo.

Deje mis maletas en el recibidor y empecé a verla pase por el salón. Después por la sala de estar, que tenía grandes sillones.

Después de verlo todo, siento que alguien que me abraza por atrás.

Qué te parece si estrenamos nuestra habitación.- dijo a mi oído. Solté una carcajada

No se tu- dije dándome vuelta y puse mis mano en su cuello, y él se acerco y me dio un dulce beso en los labios. Y de pronto me agarro por debajo de las piernas y, me alzo, me llevo hacia arriba.

Me acomodo en la cama, con tanta ternura muy dulcemente. Entonces la ropa comenzó a esparcirse por toda la habitación junto con la luz del día.

Al despertar estaba enrollada en un lio de sabanas.

Me doy una ducha y me puse un chors de jeans con una blusa negra, y unas sandalias negras.

Baje y no estaba en la cocina, tampoco en la sala, que tonta que soy debe estar en la sala de entrenamiento. El estaba vestido de negro, con su equipamiento. Se veía como un ángel. Y todavía no lo podría creer que estaba casada con él, el mejor cazador de sombras. Dejo sus armas en él y se acerco

Izzy quiere que estés allí- dijo

Si, seguro que ya eligió mi vestido- digo con una sonrisa

Claro, vámonos, ve y haces un portal para irnos, yo pe doy una ducha y vuelvo- dijo.

Bueno- digo

Al rato vuelve con un jeans negro remera negra, y botas de entrenamiento

Nos vamos- pregunto agarrando sus maletas. Y yo me di vuelta para abrir el portal.

Me agarro de la mano y cruzamos caímos en la biblioteca. Allí se encontraba izzy y alec

Hola chicos – dije saliendo del portal

Hasta que apareces- dijo agarrándome el brazo y estirándome hacia afuera. Me llevo a su habitación

Se sentó y miro Asia abajo

asi se me nota- pregunto

No mucho- dije sentándome en el sillón

Lo voy a apretar mas- dijo volviendo a apretar la faja

No vallas que lastimar a mi sobrino o sobrina- dije

Sobrino- corrigió

A entonces es un niño- dije

Y para cuando mi sobrino- dijo y yo le mire

De que sobrino estas hablado- pregunte

Mío- dijo

El embarazo te está afectando tu cabeza- digo

No estás embarazada- pregunto

No, no lo estoy- digo burlonamente

De un mes de luna de miel, y no quedaste embarazada- pregunto

No, eso se llama usar protección- digo

Pero me darás un sobrino- pregunto

Claro, pero por ahora no- dije

Bueno, ahora quiero ver cómo te queda el vestido- dijo lleno a su armario

Toma pruébatelo- dijo pasándome un vestido largo violeta oscuro

Ella estaba sentada en la cama.

Que pasa- pregunto

Nunca creí que me casaría con simón, ese estúpido mundano, y vampiro diurno, y lo peor quedar embarazada de el- dijo mirándome

Yo nunca creí que era cazadora, que tenía sangre de ángel adicional, que tenía un hermano demonio, un padre psicópata, que me casaría con un cazador de sombras, si tu vuelves tres años y me dices eso diría que estás loca y a simón se moriría de un infarto- digo en carcajadas.

Después de hablar con izzy llego a mi habitación donde jace se encontraba acostado leyendo un libro.

Hola- me dice llamando mi atención

Hola- digo acercándome cerca del, y me acuesto a su lado, y me envolvió con sus brazos

Has notado que izzy está un poco extraña- dijo

Jace, si te lo digo no iras a echarle en cara o le dirás a nadie y cuando ella se los diga a todos te aras el sorprendido, júralo- dije amenazando

Lo juro por el ángel- dijo

Buena ella está embarazada de simón- dije de golpe

Que- dijo

Embarazada, esta por tener un bebe, tu vas a tener un sobrino- digo

De cuanto esta- pregunto

Cinco meses- digo

Por el ángel- dijo

Si para mi también es una sorpresa- digo

Quieres ir a cazar- pregunto

Claro- le digo

Nos preparamos, casi hacia un mes que no salíamos de caza. Fuimos a central park y matamos como ocho demonios, trabajamos bien juntos. Pasamos por un callejón y escuchamos un ruido

Espera aquí- dijo poniéndome atrás de el.

Si como no, no planeo quedarme viuda tan pronto- digo

Suuuu, cállate- dijo y el abrió paso al callejón con una espada en mano. saco la tapa del basurero

Y apareció el infiltrarte, un pequeño gatito mojado era como un tigre su pelo era negro suave y tenia rayas doradas, o marroncito claro, tenia ojos verdes oscuros. Me adelanto y lo agarro

Que demonio, es muy aterrador- digo agarrándolo y poniéndole sobre mi pecho

Fue lo que creí- dijo

Me lo puedo llevar- pregunto

Te lo llevaras pero tú lo cuidaras, tu le darás de comer, que esa rata peluda no se me acerque- dijo

Si, gracias- dije acercándome y le di un beso

Al llegar al instituto me doy una ducha y comienzo a secar su pelo se le esponjo. Me decidí de nombre tigger.

Al rato se queda dormido a mi lado y yo con él me despertó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, era jace que entraba, siempre tiene esa mala costumbre de entrenar hasta tarde. Se fue al baño, cuando salió llevaba un pantalón de piyama y sin camisa. Y cuando vio a tigger acostado a mi lado.

Y para completar, esta rata peluda, me robo mi lugar- dijo, cuando lo aferro y lo tiro para mi lado

En primer lugar su nombre no es rata peluda, es tigger. Y en segundo el no te a hecho nada para que lo trates así- dije acomodándoles en mis brazos

Perdón- dijo- me perdonas- dijo poniéndose en frente

Está bien, pero no lo llames así, y cuídalo bien- pedí

Está bien, me perdonas tigger- dijo mirando al gato que se encontraba en mis brazos, le toco la cabeza y él le lamio la mano, como si le respondiera con un sí.

Sabes algo- dijo jugando con un mechón de cabello mío.

Que- digo alzado mí vista hacia él.

Quiero un hijo- dijo de pronto. Jace quería ser padre.

En serio- pregunto con una sonrisa en mi cara

Si, izzy me gano pero la seguiremos no- pregunto

Si tú quieres- digo acercándome. Deje a tigger en el suelo y me incorpore al beso

Esa noche la hicimos nuestra otra vez, pero esta vez con otras intenciones, jace quería un hijo y yo se lo daría, como me lo había dicho tessa los herondales conciben en su mayoría varones, pero cuando son mujeres son muy especiales. Entonces era más probable un niño que una niña, pero me daba igual tendría mi oportunidad de tener a mi niña, yo siempre quise a una niña, pero tendré una niña.

Al día siguiente me levanto, y me doy vuelta y encuentro a tigger acostado en el lugar de jace, el estirado en ese lugar, como si fuera que ese lugar solamente le perecía a él.

Este lugar no te pertenece- digo agarrándole su patita

Te llevaras muy mal con el dueño de este lugar- dije

Cuando escuche la puerta

Quien es- grito desde mi lugar

Mi dama de honor, tiene que estar para el ensayo- dijo izzy estaba con un vestido largo rosado claro

Ya voy- dije, enrollándome con una sabana. Hasta el baño

Veo que tuvieron un poco de diversión anoche- dijo izzy desde la habitación

Si, pásame el vestido azul marino de mi armario- grite desde el baño

Bueno- dijo y me paso el vestido. Era de color azul marino y me llegaba por los muslos. Al salir veo a izzy con tigger en brazos

Donde lo conseguiste- pregunto

Lo encontré, jace pensó que era un demonio- dije

Si esta ternura un demonio- dijo burlonamente. Mientras busco un par de zapatos azul marino con diamantes

Esta mejor- pregunto

Si así estoy orgullosa de tenerte como dama de honor- dijo

**Después del ensayo**

A dónde vas tan pronto- pregunto jace

Tengo que dormir mañana tengo que levantarme a las cinco de la madrugada- digo

Para que- pregunto

Para la boda- digo

Bueno, yo me quedare un rato mas- dijo

Apúrate que tigger va a ganar tu lugar, y te aseguro que todavía no lo estoy- digo, el sabia a que me refería. Después que llego a la habitación.

Mi despertador sonó a las cinco, jace estaba a mi lado durmiendo con tigger en la almohada, me levanto me doy una ducha y me dirijo al cuarto de izzy. Ella estaba durmiendo tan cómoda, y a gusto igual que yo el día de mi boda

Arriba isabelle- grito

Clarissa Adele herondale, que haces aquí- dijo refregándose los ojos

Vengo a levantarte, dije que yo vendría a las cinco- digo

**Después de la boda**

A todos nos llamaron a la biblioteca, seguro para decir lo del embarazo de izzy.

Después de la supuesta sorpresa, ellos se fueron y nosotros decidimos irnos nuestra casa a herondale manor.

Al llegar comenzamos a ordenar todo. Yo pinte un mural en el invernadero, y teníamos que acomodar todas las cosas, pintar todo, arreglar los jardines. Y a si lo conseguimos

**2 meses después**

Y que nos queda- pregunte a jace mientras preparaba la comida

Nos queda el sótano- dijo desde la sala

Bueno tenemos que ver que sirve de allí para acomodarlo en la casa, no entiendo porque tu abuela nunca arreglo este lugar, tiene cosas preciosas- dijo

Nunca quiso despertar los recuerdo- dijo

Sobre tu padre y abuelo- dije

Si, voy a ver el sótano-dijo desde el salón

Después de un rato, sentí unas ganas de devolver y corro al baño escucho

Clary, donde estas- decía desde la cocina

En el baño, una emergencia- digo

A, si ese momento del mes- dijo

Sí, eso me hizo pensar mi periodo me venía atrasado una semana, no podía ser o si me tenía que asegurar. También estaba preocupada por las pesadillas que he tenido los últimos días.

**¡Vale chicos!**

**Flor- **


	2. promesas cumplidas

**Hola otra vez hoy le dejo el siguiente capítulo, tiene poco adelantos de la ciudad del fuego celestial. A y si tienen preguntas por cualquier duda de los libros porque los leí todos, o por adelantos de la ciudad del fuego celestial**

**Este capítulo tiene como nombre: "PROMESAS CUMPLIDAS"**

**1 mes después**

**POV clary**

_Estaba todo oscuro de pronto apareció un edificio, el Gard oscuro, estaba en Edom, de pronto me encontraba en la sala del trono, en donde había estado con Sebastián, donde lo había atravesado con éosforo, que contenía el fuego celestial y lo convirtió en mi hermano de ojos verdes, pero no había suficiente de él para vivir. Allí estaban los tronos._

_Lo único que tenias que hacer es sentarte en ese trono, y el protegería tu mundo, y lo traicionaste- dijo una voz aguda. Lilith _

_Tu rompiste el trato, le regresaste la memoria al vampiro diurno, con ayuda de mi hijo- dijo una voz más ronca. Asmodeo _

_Y por eso pagaras- dijeron junto, y entonces aparecieron_

_Nosotros te mandamos esos sueños como advertencia hija de los ángeles, pero creíste que era normal- dijo Lilith _

_Sabes cuál es el rumor que corre por la ciudad de Edom, Lilith- dijo Asmodeo_

_Cuál es mi príncipe- pregunta_

_Que la hija de los ángeles se caso con el chico ángel- dijo Asmodeo_

_Me doy cuenta, desde aquí veo sus runas de compromiso y amor- dijo Lilith con desprecio_

_Tu pagaras por todo, con el sufrimiento de tus seres queridos, especialmente de tu querido esposo Jonathan- dijo Lilith agarrando un muñeco de una pila, este tenía el cabello rubio y ojos dorados, jace y me fije en él la pila de muñecos se encontraba todos los seres queridos: mama, luke, Henry, simón, izzy, alec, marice, Robert, Emma, maia, todas las personas a las que quiero. Y agarro al muñeco y le doblo el brazo._

Me despertó un grito, a mi lado. Jace estaba sentado agarrando su brazo

Que pasa- pregunto

Mi brazo, se rompió no sé cómo- dijo cuando pase mi mano a la mesita de luz al lado de la cama donde estaba mi estela

Le hice una iratze para poder sanarlo

Al día siguiente hablamos de como se rompió el brazo

Yo voy al instituto alec quiere hablar sobre algo, vienes- me pregunto

Me quedare aquí a terminar de ordenar- dije, mentí. Quiero ir a ver a tessa y a jem para que si pueden poner un hechizo de protección, y hacer algo que va a dolerle a todos igual que a mí, pero por bien de todos

Bueno adiós- dijo dándome un beso

Hice un portal a los ángeles donde se encontraba tessa y jem esperándome

Hola- digo entrando a el instituto

Hola clary- dijeron unisonó

Necesito un hechizo de protección- digo entrando al instituto

Después del hechizo le explique todos los de los sueños

Con esta hechizo no creo que Lilith o Asmodeo pueda entrar en tu cabeza otra vez- dijo jem

Gracias por todo- digo

Sabes tessa está embarazada de un mes- dijo jem

Felicidades tessa y jem- digo con tristeza-

Que pasa clary- dijo tessa cuando jem fue a buscar algo para tomar

Creo que estoy embarazada- dije, cuando mire a tessa. Los brujos pueden sentir eso. Ella asistió

Me tire en el suelo y comencé a llorar

He condenado a mi hijo- dije entre lágrimas. Tessa se acerco

Ya esta clary, ya paso- dijo

No tessa, los demonios me seguirán y atormentaran, lo mejor es alejarme donde no me encuentren, lejos del mundo de las sombras- dije

Clary- dijo cuando me levante y me dirigí a la pared

**POV narrador**

Clary había llegado a su casa, triste por su decisión. Preferiría dejar una carta a jace y desaparecer con su hijo, en otras circunstancias seria una alegría, agarro un papel y uno de sus lápices de dibujo y comenzó

**Jace-**

**No sé por dónde empezar, pero lo único que importa es que te amo, lo único que estoy por hacer es cumplir una promesa, esa promesa yo misma te la prometí el día que nos casamos, el día mas feliz de mi vida, pero no todos los cuentos son de hadas. Te dejo con una parte de mi corazón hecha pedazos, pero con otra muy aliviada porque cuando me valla protegeré a todos, eso espero que usted proteja a mi familia, que la ayude con mi perdida igual que ellos a usted, pero lo que tienes siempre en cuenta es que yo te amo, que siempre te amare, y si hay una vida después de esta te seguiré amando, como una vez tu me lo dijiste.**

**No tomes como que te estoy dejando, solamente te estoy protegiendo, como seguramente tu también harás por mí, me protegerás no buscándome. No te aseguro que volveré, pero si encuentro una solución para este problema no dudare en venir a tu lado. Y no te culpes, recuerdas ese día en el parque que en que me dijiste ese poema de Dante EL AMOR ES LA FUERA MAS PODEROSA DEL MUNDO. QUE EL AMOR PUEDE CON TODO. Yo esto lo estoy haciendo por amor. Intentando alejarlos del mal que le e provocado, lo siento tanto. Ten encueta que yo te amo de eso no dudes ningún segundo**

**Siempre te ame, y te seguiré amando hasta el fin de mis días**

**Clary**

Terminando esta carta, con lágrimas en sus ojos la puso en la cama donde se aseguraría de que la encontrara. Se despidió de su gato, le dejo a tigger como un recuerdo de ella.

Hizo un porta y entro en el.

**Unas horas después**

Clary, clary donde estas- jace buscaba por toda la casa, la sala, la cocina, la sala de entrenamiento, el invernadero, por ultimo busco en su habitación, se alivio encontró una carta

**Jace-**

**No sé por dónde empezar, pero lo único que importa es que te amo, lo único que estoy por hacer es cumplir una promesa, esa promesa yo misma te la prometí el día que nos casamos, el día más feliz de mi vida, pero no todos lo cuentos son de hadas. Te dejo con una parte de mi corazón hecha pedazos, pero con otra muy aliviada porque cuando me valla protegeré a todos, eso espero que usted proteja a mi familia, que la ayude con mi perdida igual que ellos a usted, pero lo que tienes siempre en cuenta es que yo te amo, que siempre te amare, y si hay una vida después de esta te seguiré amando, como una vez tu me lo dijiste.**

**No tomes como que te estoy dejando, solamente te estoy protegiendo, como seguramente tu también harás por mí, me protegerás no buscándome. No te aseguro que volveré, pero si encuentro una solución para este problema no dudare en venir a tu lado. Y no te culpes, recuerdas ese día en el parque que en que me dijiste ese poema de Dante EL AMOR ES LA FUERA MAS PODEROSA DEL MUNDO. QUE EL AMOR PUEDE CON TODO. Yo esto lo estoy haciendo por amor. Intentando alejarlos del mal que le e provocado, lo siento tanto. Ten encueta que yo te amo de eso no dudes ningún segundo**

**Siempre te ame, y te seguiré amando hasta el fin de mis días**

**Clary**

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, el niño que nunca volvió a llorar

Clary había llegado a una ciudad muy grande, buenos aires argentina. Lo primero que hizo fue comprar un departamento en el centro con ahorros para obras. Podría trabajar como profesora de artes en una escuela. Al llegar comenzó a hacer runas para que no la siguieran, seguro jace ya encontró mi carta. Pensó ella.

Jace aviso a todos sobre la huida de clary, pero nadie sabía nada, intentaron rastrearla pero nada. Jace estaba dolido porque clary había ido, pero tenían una posibilidad de encontrarla con la runa de izzy, cuando ella entre en trabajo de parto, clary sufrirá lo mismo, entonces podrán hallar la conexión...

**1 mes después**

**POV clary**

Conseguí un trabajo como profesora de artes en la secundaria, hoy es mi primer día, hoy comienzo. Decidí usar mi apellido de soltera, Fairchild. Yo ya estaba de tres meses, pero estaba bien. Las nauseas habían cesado igual que los mareos, todavía tenía unas ganas de comer manzanas. Hice una runa glamour para ocultar mis runas, desaparecieron todas. Me puse la chomba con un jeans negro y unas botas de combate de taco alto como aguja, recuerdo que izzy peleaba con unos de estos, yo misma aprendí a pelear con unos de estos. Mi primera clase era con primer año. Entro con la directora

Buenos días alumnos- dijo la directora

Buenos días- dijeron parados

Tomen asiento- dijo

Ella es la profesora Clarissa Fairchild, ella será su profesora de artes, y no se abusen con su buen carácter que tiene- dijo la directora

Señorita Fairchild, enseguida vendrá la profesora de apoyo, desde hora en adelante armara proyectos con ella y será su compañera de clases- dijo la directora

No hay problema, gracias- digo

Que este a gusto clary- dijo y se retiro

Bueno, como me presento Miriam (**directora**) mi nombre es Clarissa Fairchild- digo- mi español no es muy bueno y por eso necesitare su ayuda- grengué

Y porque su español no es muy bueno- ´pregunto una niña

Yo no soy de argentina, soy de new york- digo

Y usted cuántos años tiene, parece muy joven- dijo una niña sonreí

Yo tengo dieciocho años- digo

Qué joven para ser profesora- dijo otra niña

Yo termine mi profesorado de arte el año pasado- dije

A entonces es su primer año como profesora- dijo y asistí

Cuando entro una mujer de uno treinta años, cabello castaño, y ojos marrones oscuros, mi instinto como cazadora me dijo que era una mujer lobo.

Perdón, tuve un retraso- dijo entrando al salón

Buen día- dijo a mi- verónica Cardoso- dijo pasándome la mano

Clarissa Fairchild, llámame clary- dije

Es un placer- dijo mirándome detenidamente

Es el mío- digo

Después de salir me dirijo a casa muy cansada, cuando estoy en la recepción

Señorita Fairchild- dijo el administrador

Si- pregunto

Le llego una carta- dijo. Lo que me pareció raro.

Gracias- digo entrando al ascensor al llegar, me tiro en el sofá y abro la carta

**Clary**

**No preguntes como conseguí la dirección, pero no le diré a nadie donde estas. A He decidido ayudarte a encontrar la solución al problema, para que vuelvas, la clave está intentando rastrearte, pusieron en alerta todos los institutos. Estaremos en contacto. A se me olvido este dinero es para que empieces. Ya sé que estás trabajando como profesora, pero es para que prepares para la llega niño. Espero tu respuesta**

**Tessa-**

El cheque era de mil dólares. Gracias tessa. Agarre un papel y comencé la carta

**Tessa gracias por tu discreción, por favor, quema mis cartas, yo me mantendré en contacto contigo. En cuanto al problema todavía no encuentro solución. Gracias por el dinero, lo usare para decorar la habitación de mi hijo. Y espero que estés aquí cuando nazca mi niño. Y como va el tuyo. **

**Clary**

Envié la carta y guarde el dinero.

**2 meses después**

Ya estoy de cinco meses. Pero todavía no se me nota muchísimo. Hoy vendrá verónica para hacer el temario por el segundo trimestre.

Al escuchar el timbre. Me acerco y abro

Pasa a la sala yo ya vuelvo- digo retirándome de la recesión

**POV narrador**

Verónica entro y se fijaba en la casa, ella sospechaba que clary era cazadora. Al entrar vio una marca no muy peculiar para un departamento, pensó, al pasar por la sala dirigió su mirada a un objeto, parecía un lápiz, pero se dio cuenta que era una estela, cuando se dio cuenta que clary, había regresado, pero por ahora no tenía la piel blanca pucelana, tenia llenas de marcas. Al llegar a la sala se sentó enfrente de ella

Porque nunca que eras un cazadora- dijo sin dejarla de mirarla, ella levanto la vista

Como te diste cuenta- pregunto

Sabes cómo los submundos sentimos a los cazadores- pregunto

No, nunca me dio curiosidad- dijo sentándose en un sillón

Por su sangre de ángel, especialmente a dos personas, dos personas que tienen sangre de ángel más concentrada que otros cazadores- dijo.

Quienes son- pregunto

Clarissa y Jonathan herondale- dijo cuando clary levanto la mirada

Y tu creíste que yo no me di cuenta que eras una mujer lobo- pregunto

Si, te sentí ese primer día, pero no tenias marcas ni cicatrices, pero me doy cuenta que hiciste una runa glamour no solo para mundanos también para submundos- dijo

Si-

Porque, eres una de las personas más importante del mundo de las sombras, porque desapareciste, tu marido te está buscando y no se detendré- dijo enfrente de ella

Yo me fui para proteger a toda mi familia, a mi misma y a- dijo cuando miro su vientre, cuando estiro su remera y dejo ver un bulto. Verónica dio una tomada de aire

Fue lo que sentí, no solamente a ti, sino a ese niño, si su padre es Jonathan, entonces ese niño tendrá una mayor concentración de sangre de ángel- dijo cuando clary asistió

Por favor, no le diga a nadie- dijo

Claro, que no, tu eres una cazadora y eres una de las mejores que te ara pelear con un submundo como yo- dijo

No te are daño, al contrario quiero que seamos amiga, tú me informaras sobre el mundo de las sombras- dijo

Claro, sabes, podre ser como una tía para tu hijo- pregunto

Claro, por supuesto, si quieres puedes acompañarme a la consulta- dijo

Vamos- dijo

Al llegar al hospital verónica y clary, esperaron hasta que la llamaran

Clarissa Fairchild- dijo ella se levantó. Al llegar al consultorio

Veo que se a empezado a notar- dijo la doctora

Si, ya empezó a dar patadas- dijo clary

Entonces veremos que es- dijo. Mirando para que se acueste en la camilla

**POV clary**

Estaba mirando a mi hijo en esa pantalla, se movía sin parar y escuchaba su corazón

Parece que es un niño, uno muy saludable- dijo

Eso es perfecto dije cuando limpie el gel de mi estomago.

Sigue así y estarás muy bien para el parto- dijo

Gracias- dije y me retire

**4 meses después**

**New york**

**POV narrador**

Magnus estaba sentado en un sillón, alec fue a su lado el noto que algo le preocupara

Te preocupa algo- pregunto

Sabes cuando hable con tessa me menciono algo, que había un posibilidad que clary podría estar- dijo cuando se detuvo

Podría esta...- dijo alec

Embarazada- termino- hace cuanto que clary despareció- pregunto

Unos siete meses- dijo

Y cuanto un niño se encuentra en el vientre de su madre- pregunto Magnus

nueve meses aproximadamente- dijo- porque- pregunto

Tessa dijo que clary podría estar embarazada de unos dos meses- dijo

**Bueno aires**

**Clary POV**

Hoy recibí una carta seguro era tessa, pero no era su letra

**Clary**

**Te estarás preguntando como conseguí tu dirección, pero tessa me menciono algo sobre un niño, me puedes confirma y porque te fuiste.**

**Magnus**

Ella dio un suspiro estaba a punto de dar a luz. Estos días verónica estaba cerca de ella. Agarro un papel y contesto

**Magnus**

**Yo me fui por proteger a todos de demonios, Lilith y Asmodeo me amenazaron con destruir a todas las personas, mi decisión fue tomar distancia. En cuanto al niño es verdad, es un niño, mantendré comunicación, y quema todas mis cartas**

**Clary**

Dijo cuando llamo a verónica

Si que necesita- pregunto

Puedes llevar esto administración- pido

Claro, no te muevas- dijo

Crees que me moveré con esta pansa- con sarcasmo. Escuche la puerta abrirse y verónica

Clary, alguien quiere verte- dijo. Ojala que no sería alguien de mi familia

Tessa- digo cuando apareció, ella estaba de ocho meses. Iba tener una niña.

Te ha sentado bien el embarazo- dijo a sentarse a mi lado

Si, por este niño no me a dejado moverme- dije con mucho sarcasmo

Termine sentí que mi bolsa se rompió

Por el ángel- digo

Que pasa- dijeron unisonó

Se rompió- digo

Apúrate vámonos- dijo tessa

Espera- digo

Que- dijo verónica

Pásame mi estela- digo cuando tessa me la 'pasa

Para que- dijo

Para hacerme runas- dije hice una de glamour, para ocultar mis marcas, y otra sobre mi runa parabatay

Para que es esa runa, no romperá tu conexión- pregunto tessa

No, es solamente para que o me sienta Isabelle, después de unas horas se va- dije

Al llegar al hospital, se acercaron todos los doctores. Después de un gran esfuerzo, llego Williams, me desidia por ese nombre, Williams Jonathan Fairchild

El era muy parecido a jace, tenia cabellos dorados, y ojos dorados. Era su espejo. Tenía pocos rasgos míos, su boca, y la forma de sus ojos

Es tan parecido a él- dijo tessa

Si, parece un ángel- digo

Como si fuera que su padre no parece un ángel- dijo tessa

**Espero que le guste. Necesito comentarios o sugerencias. No sé si voy a publicara a seguido con la escuela y todo eso**

**Vale (adiós) chicos**

**Flor- **


	3. williams

**Hola otra vez bueno acepto todas sugerencias y les recuerdo que esta obra está basada en la novela de la magnífica cassandra Clare. La que escribió l saga lo artificios oscuros, los instrumentos mortales y lady midnight. Estoy esperando que llegue el libro de la última. Leí toda la trilogía de cazadores de sombras.**

**Este capítulo se llama: "WILLIAMS"**

**5 años después**

**New york**

**POV narrador**

Alexander puedes ir en mi escritorio e uno de los cajones debe estar los papeles de los que te estaba ablando- dijo Magnus

Bueno, ya voy- dijo entrando enla oficina

Reviso los primeros cajones, se detuvo cuando encontró unos manojos de cartas. El se dio cuenta que era la letra de clary, entre las cartas había fotografías al verlas alec, se le vino una conversación que tuvo con Magnus, sobre clary, posiblemente embarazada. En esas fotografías aparecía un bebe de unos pocos meses, rubio y ojos dorados, paso a la siguiente, en esta ya estaba más grande aproximadamente un año, pero en esta estaba con clary, en sus ojos pudo ver la felicidad, la que veía cuando estaba con jace, en la siguiente estaba con clary ella parada con él, ella tomando su mano, le estaba enseñando a caminar. En la última estaba un niño de ojos dorados y rubios, su cabello era rizado, estaba agarrado de la mano con una niña, de ojos marrones y cabellos negros, ella conocía a esa niña, era la hija de tessa, y leyó lo que desea abajo** "amor de primos".**

Cuando termino de ver las fotos Magnus entro

Los encontraste- dijo cuando vio lo que sostenía

Todo este tiempo sabias donde estaba- dijo- mejor dicho donde estaban- dijo

Si, ella no quería que nadie sepa, especialmente la familia de jace- dijo

Tessa es la familia de jace- dijo

Si, ella siempre estuvo con clary- dijo

Entonces si lo estaba, y mira es el retrato de jace- dijo apuntando a las fotos

Si es su viva imagen hasta su carácter- dijo entre una sonrisa

Como se llama- pregunto

Will, Williams- dijo Magnus

Pero, como pudo hacer eso- dijo

Ella estaba amenazada por demonios- dijo

Como- pregunto

Asmodeo y Lilith, la amenazaron, te acuerdas esa vez que jace se despertó con el brazo roto, fue por esa causa- dijo

Quiero ir a verla- dijo alec

No puedo tengo trabajo- dijo Magnus

hasme un portal- dijo

Estas seguro- pregunto

Solo has el maldito portal-dijo

Así lo hizo, cayó en frente de un gran edificio, se hizo una runa para ocultar sus runas

Buen días- dijo llamando la atención del administrador

Buen día joven- dijo

Disculpe, ando buscando a una amiga, ella creo que vive en uno de los departamentos- dijo

Su nombre- dijo

Prueba con Clarissa herondale- pregunto

No hay nadie con ese nombre- dijo

Clarissa fray- pregunto

Tampoco- dijo

Clarissa Fairchild- dijo

Ella se encuentra en piso siete apartamento setenta y tres- dijo

Gracias, por las dudas, ella vive con un niño aproximadamente cuatro años- pregunto alec

Si, Williams, perdón que pregunte pero que es del niño- pregunto

Um soy su tío- dijo

A muy bien- dijo

Alec se dio paso al ascensor, al piso siete. Se encontraba enfrente. Toco el timbre. Le atendió una chica de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros, mujer lobo, persuadió alec

Hola- dijo la chica

Hola, buscaba a clary- dijo alec

Ella por ahora no se encuentra- dijo. Cuando apareció un niño a su lado. Tenía ojos dorados y cabello dorados

Hola – le saludo

Hola will- dijo

Como sabes mi nombre- pregunto

Tu madre me hablo de ti- dijo

A qué hora encuentro a clary- pregunto

Ella esta después de la escuela a las seis- dijo

Gracias- se dio vuelta

Como es su nombre- pregunto

Magnus Bane- dijo alec, porque si le decías su nombre iba a huir

Al llegar a casa clary, se le hizo ver a alec en la recepción, desde allí corrió hasta llegar a su apartamento. Al abrir se encontró con briana sentada en el sofá mirado televisión, ella era la hija de verónica. Quería ser maestra jardinera, entonces practicaba con su hijo. Era de ayuda lo cuidaba mientras ella trabajaba. Hoy llego mas tarde de lo habitual, tenía que hacer recuperar grados, y eso le ocupo mucho tiempo.

Hola- dijo dejando las llaves sobre la mesa

Hola- dijo

Y will- pregunto

Este dormido- dijo. Ella se dirigió a su cuarto, tenía cuatro años, iba a jardín de infantes, le gustaba dibujar, y a veces lo veía dibujar la runa angelical, su cuarto era un desastre.

Hoy vino un hombre, buscándote, y conocía a will dijo que tu le hablaste sobre el- dijo

Te dijo su nombre- pregunto

Magnus Bane- dijo

Bueno, gracias- dijo acompañarle a la puerta.

Se dio una ducha, ella no tenía marcas solamente las permanentes, de visión, matrimonio y parabatai. Se puso un vestido donde mostraba todas sus marcas. Después del baño se dirigió a su habitación, tenía que corregir exámenes, era fin de trimestre. Cuando escucho a will tocar su puerta

Mama- dijo. Clary guardo todas sus cosas

Ven amor- dijo, el fue a saltar a su lado de la cama. Se había preguntado si jace era así de pequeño, si era tan dulce

Que son estas, tatuajes- pregunto

No amor son runas- dijo

Que son esas- pregunto

Son marcas que los cazadores de sombras nos hacemos- dijo

Y que son los cazadores de sombras- pregunto

Son personas que tienen sangre de ángel, que casan demonios- dijo. El ya la había escuchado ablando de eso con verónica

También hay submundos, hombres lobos, vampiros, brujos, hadas- dijo clary

Son mitad ángel- pregunto

Sí, yo tengo más sangre de ángel que cualquier otro cazador- dijo

Mi padre era cazador- pregunto

Si, ves estas runas- señalo la del brazo y de el corazón

Si- dijo

Son de matrimonio, son la que me une a tu padre. Los cazadores no usamos anillos cundo nos casamos, usamos runas- dijo

Y esta- apunto a su hombro

Es de parabatai- dijo

Es de que- pregunto

Parabatai, pareja de gurreros, que trabajan como hermanos- dijo

Y como se llama tu parabatai-

Isabelle Lightwood

Y mi padre, como es su nombre- pregunto

Jace herondale, o también llamado Jonathan Christopher herondale dijo

Entonces mi apellido de sangre es herondale- pregunto

Sí, pero no le digas a nadie- dijo

Mama, quien era el que vino hoy- dijo

Un amigo, como era- pregunto

Tenía cabello negro y ojos azules- dijo. Su hijo parecía más maduro de los que su edad. Era alec el que vino. Cuando escucho el timbre

Quédate aquí- dijo

Bueno- dijo su hijo y cambio de canal y estaba mirando su dibujos de ben 10.

Agarro a éosforo quien trajo con ella, al mirar quien era no vio a nadie el dejo tras la puerta. Abrió y no había nadie. Pero de pronto apareció alec

Dios- susurro- casi me matas del susto- dijo

Tienes muy baja guardia clary, estos años te han dejado de baja guardia- dijo

Entra- dijo abriendo paso. Se sentó en un sillón

Veo que solamente te quedaron las permanentes- dijo

Como me encontraste- pregunto

Por cartas de Magnus- dijo

Le dije que las quemaras- dijo

No quemo todas- dijo

Que bien tienes a una mujer lobo cuidando tu casa- dijo

Bueno que quieres- dijo. Antes que contestara apareció una sombra rubia

Mama- dijo will

Ven aquí- dijo

El es el que vino hoy a buscarte- dijo will

Si estabas con tu niñera- dijo alec

Magnus Bane- dijo will

Ese no es mi nombre- dijo alec

Quien es el mama- pregunto a clary

Soy Alexander Lightwood- dijo

Mama, ese no es el apellido de tu parabatai- dijo will

Si, ella es su hermana- dijo

Le hablaste de izzy- pregunto

Si, el me pregunto sobre mis marca y no le podía mentir- dijo clary

Y también te pregunto sobre su padre- pregunto

Jace herondale- dijo will

Bueno le hablaste de el también- dijo

Si, y tu como lo conoces- contesto will

El es mi parabatai, y hermano- dijo

Sería que son una pareja de guerreros, y como que tu hermano no tiene ese apellido el tiene el apellido herondale- dijo will acomodándose al lado de su madre

El es adoptado, el vino a nosotros cuando su padre murió a los diez años- dijo

Y la tía tessa y el tío jem también lo son- preguntando hacia a clary

Si igual que lucie- dijo clary

Sabes algo will- dijo alec

Que- dijo

Te pareces mucho a jace- dijo

Enserio, no lo había notado, sino me parezco a mi madre quien me queda mi padre, eso sería lógica- dijo

Allí se acabo lo amable- dijo alec

Te lo dije es igual a él- dijo

Entonces eres mi tío- pregunto

Para mi mala suerte si- dijo

Mama porque él tiene más marcas que tu- pregunto will

Porque el pelea, yo no, esas marcas se hacen cuando luchas, yo antes de tenerte en mi vida luchaba- dijo

Y era una de las mejores- dijo alec- sabes ella creaba estas marcas, nadie más lo podía hacer- dijo alec

Tráeme mi cuaderno de dibujo con un lápiz y mi estela, sabes cual es verdad- dijo cuando el niño asistió

El celular de alec sonó y vio la pantalla y frunció el ceño

Isabelle- susurro

Contesta y pon en vos alta que quiero escuchar su voz- dijo clary el asistió

Hola izzy- dijo de mala gana

Alexander gideon Lightwood- grito del celular

Isabelle- dijo

Donde has estado te hemos buscado por todo el país y note encontramos- dijo

No estoy en el país, ni siquiera en el continente- dijo

Apúrate por lo que estás haciendo, que la clave quiere que vengas, estoy buscando a jace, desde lo de clary a buscado problemas- dijo cuando a clary se le escapo un susurro

Con quien estas, con una chica- pregunto, cuando will llegaba y gritaba que había encontrado su cuaderno de dibujo

Y un niño, alec tendrás que explicar mucho- dijo cuando corto

Esa era isabelle- pregunto will

Si, cuando está enojada, ahora por tu culpa estoy metido en graves problemas- dijo

Dame mi cuaderno- dijo- y tu alec te tienes que ir o sino vendrán a buscarte y yo me tendré que ir y no daré mas contacto- dijo clary

Tienes que volver, jace se busca problemas, desde que te fuiste, con hombres lobos, vampiros, hadas, sigue pensando que cuando se busca problemas te encontrara- dijo alec

No puedo, pondré todas sus vidas en peligro- dijo

Clary, concéntrate, salvación, protección, el ángel- dijo cuando una runa apareció en su mente, comenzó a dibujarla

Creo que funcionar- digo. Alec tomo el libro y comenzó a dibujar la runa.

Esta ahora nos vamos- dijo alec

A donde vamos mama- pregunto will

Vamos a new york, quieres conocer a el verdadero Magnus Bane, quieres conocer a tus abuelos- pregunto clary

Si, si.- dijo

Ve a preparar ropa- dijo. Después de un rato ya estaba preparados

**POV clary**

Estas segura que recuerdas la casa de Magnus- dijo alec

Si, hace mucho no hacia un portal, pero lo recuerdo- dije con seguridad.

Estas segura mama que esto funciona- pregunto will

Si, es solamente que no lo he hecho en años- digo con desespero

Vamos- digo agarrando la mano de will

Aterrizamos enfrente de la puerta de Magnus

Vamos- dijo alec

Aquí vives- pregunto will

Si, vamos- dijo

Al entrar es igual, pero esta vez sin gente y silenciosa

Magnus, te tengo una sorpresa- dijo alec

Que ahora estoy ocupado intentando de localizar a clary- dijo malhumorado

Pero si yo estoy aquí- dije poniendo a will atrás mío.

Ya se pero le estoy in...- no termino se dio cuenta que era yo quien le estaba ablando

Clary- dijo sorprendido

La misma- dije. El se acerco y me abrazo, hasta que siento que alguien aprieta mi mano y me doy cuenta que will estaba a mi lado

Magnus, el es will- digo sacando a will de mi lado

Es mucho más parecido en persona- dijo

Es un placer, mi nombre es Magnus Bane- dijo Magnus

Tu eres el verdadero- pregunto- porque él dijo que era Magnus Bane- dijo will

Si en persona- dijo

Magnus, no le digas a isabelle yo misma quiero a verle mañana, donde vive con simón- pregunto

En idris en la casa de inquisidor- dijo Magnus

Muy bien, hoy quiero ir a hablar con mama y luke- digo

Adiós, clary y will- dijo Magnus

Hice un portal a mi casa, seguía igual

Will, mis padres no saben de ti, prácticamente nadie sabe de ti- dije, el asistió, el parece de cuatro años pero tiene la mente de uno de ocho.

Toco el timbre, luke me atiende. Saco mi capucha y dejo mi cabello pelirrojo suelto.

Clary- susurro, antes de abrazarme

Me encanta también verte, luke- digo

Esta mama- pregunto

Si claro- dijo luke cuando bajo su vista a will

Clary, quien es el jovencito- dijo luke

El es Williams, mi hijo- digo

Clary, se parece mucho a él- dijo

Si, will el es mi padre luke- digo

Encantado de conocerte will- dijo luke

Es el mío- dijo will

Vamos tu madre esta con Henry mirando televisión en la sala- dijo

Ve tu primero- digo

Bueno- nosotros lo seguimos. Mi madre estaba sentada en el sillón con Henry en brazos. Apunto de dormir

Joselin, tengo una sorpresa para ti- dijo luke

Que es luke- pregunto, se veía triste

Unas visitas que te encantaran- dijo. Mi madre se paro dejando a Henry en el sillón

Quienes luke- pregunto. Yo Salí. Ella se sorprendió

Clary, mi niña- dijo y se acerco a mi me abrazo, me beso, me miro con ojos esmeraldas igual que los míos llenos de lagrimas

Como has estado mama- digo con lagrima

Quiero presentarte a alguien- digo sacando a will. Madre bajo su vista hacia will

Will, ella es mi madre, tu abuela- dije

Mama, el es Williams mi hijo, y te imaginas de quien mas- digo. Cuando mi mama se arrodilla hacia will

Hola will, mi nombre es joselin Fairchild- dijo mama

Williams Fairchild- dijo will

Henry quiero que conozcas a algunas personas- dijo, mama, la última vez que había visto a Henry tenia meses, no años.

Mama, tengo sueño- dijo Henry, tenia ojos verdes esmeraldas igual que yo. Levanto su vista hacia nosotros

Estoy dormido, o estoy viendo doble- dijo, lo que me causo risa

No, cariño. Ella es clary tu hermana- dijo mama

Como has estado Henry, la última vez que te vi, eras un bebe- digo. Y lo abrazo

Henry te quiero presentar a Williams, mi hijo- digo, cuando saco a Williams detrás de mi

Will, el es Henry mi hermano- digo

Es un placer will- dijo Henry tirando la manta que tenia envuelta

El mío. Hoy estoy conociendo personas diferentes- dijo. Destacando la última palabra

Mi habitación- digo

Esta como la dejaste- dijo madre

Henry muéstrale mi habitación a will, y will duerme que mañana tenemos que ir a idris- dije

Claro clary- dijo Henry

Donde es idris- pregunto

La ciudad de los cazadores- digo

Así se alejaron por la escalera

Pueden hacerse esta runa- dije mostrando mi brazo

Claro, pero yo soy un submundo- dijo luke

Pero si no es una runa angélica, es una como de la alianza- digo

Para que es clary- pregunto mi madre

Para poder mantenerlos a salvo- digo

Después de explicarles todo nuevo a mi habitación. Hace mucho no la veía. Vi un bulto acostado en la cama. Era will, parecía un ángel, igual que jace.

**Espero que le haya gustado si quiere mas solamente dejen comentarios**

**Vale chicos!**

**Flor- **


	4. explicaciones

**Holiwi chicos, espero que le guste mi historia, dejen comentarios**

**Este capítulo se llama: "EXPLICACIONES"**

**POV clary**

Me levante esta mañana todavía estaba cansada, will estaba durmiendo a mi lado, el tenia piel porcelana igual que yo. Deje una equipacion y un tapado de terciopelo, me los puse, y tenía mi cinturón de armas, puse las pocas armas, éosforo, dos espadas de serafín y tres dagas, con mi tapado tapaba mis armas. Me hice unas runas de velocidad y fuerza. Cuando termine fui a levantar a will.

Will, will, despierta, nos tenemos que ir- digo, el se da vuelta y me mira

Madre, quiero dormir- dijo masajeando sus ojos

Vamos tenemos que viajar, vamos a desayunar para irnos- dije, cuando se levanto

Toma ponte esto- digo, un pantalón negro, con una campera de cuero, y zapatillas negras

Porque todo negro- pregunto

Los cazadores tenemos otro tipos de costumbres, para ir a cazar usamos el negro- dije cuando me pare- mira así nos vestimos – dije dándome vuelta

Madre, nunca creí verte así- dijo

Yo tampoco lo creí- dije- vámonos –

Al terminar de desayunar, arme un portal

Sube tu capucha, nadie te debe reconocer, igual que a mí- dije cuando saltamos

Caímos enfrente del las protecciones, las torres de demonio

Bienvenido a alicante, la ciudad de cristal. capital de la ciudad de los cazadores de sombras- digo cuando will levanta su vista

Madre que son esas torres- pregunto

Esas son las torres de demonio, alejan a los demonios- dije- vamos- dije.

Nos dirigimos a través de las torres, y caminamos por el canal

A donde vamos- pregunto.

A la casa de un amigo, mi mejor amigo y isabelle- dije

Tu mejor amigo y tu parabatai- me pregunto

Si, ellos se casaron un mes después que yo- digo

Madre es aquí donde vivías- pregunto

No yo vivía en new york, cuando me case con tu padre, vivimos aquí en idris, pero en el campo, vivíamos en una casa solariega, era una gran mansión, yo la arregle a mi gusto, herondale manor- termine

Cuando llegamos a la casa del inquisidor. Toque el timbre y me atendió, un niño de aproximadamente cinco años, tenía ojos marrones, y cabello negro azabache, era parecido a simón.

Hola- me dijo

Hola, esta tu mama o papa- dije, cuando una sombra apareció por el pasillo

Max cuantas veces te he dicho, que no abras la puerta a extraños- dijo

Yo soy un extraño, como el niño no va a conocer a su propia tía- digo de tono burlón

Clary- dijo en susurro

En persona-

Pasa, tenemos mucho de qué hablar- dijo sin darse cuenta que estaba con will

Entramos a la sala igual que la recordaba. Se sentó en uno de los sillones, y yo me senté a su lado con will

Veo que tienes compañía- dijo simón con Max en brazos

Williams Fairchild, mama quien es el- pregunto will

Mama- pregunto simón

Will, saca tu capucha- dijo y así lo hizo. Simón quedo pasmado

Nunca mencionaste algo parecido- dijo

Nunca me mencionaste que isabelle está embarazada- digo- y veo como se parecen- dije mirando a Max

Max,- dijo simón

Quien eres tú, y porque dices que eras mi tía- dijo

Mi nombre es Clarissa Fairchild, soy parabatai de tu mama, mejor amiga de tu papa, y soy la esposa de tu tío jace- digo

Es imposible, mama dijo que su parabatai murió, y la esposa del tío también, fue asesinada por demonios- dijo Max. Esta vez hablo will

Si mi madre estuviera muerta, porque está aquí- dijo

Bueno, Max, lleva a will, y muéstrale tus juguetes, que clary y yo tenemos que hablar- dijo. Cuando will me mira, y asisto, cuando se alejaron por el pasillo

Porque te fuiste- pregunto

Antes de nada pásame tu brazo- digo. El me lo paso e hice la runa

Para que es esta- pregunto

Para poder quedarme y estar segura- digo

Yo me fui por demonios, Lilith y Asmodeo, me amenazaron con lastimar a toda mi familia, esa noche en que jace se rompió el brazo sin saberlo, era por causa de ellos- digo

Bueno eso ya no importa, ya estamos seguro, lo importante es que volviste- dijo con alegría

Si, es muy parecido a ti- digo

Y él es muy parecido a jace- dijo

Hablando de eso, donde esta isabelle- pregunto

Ella salió a la ciudad silenciosa- dijo

Que está embarazada otra vez- digo de broma

Si- dijo

En serio, nunca creí- dije

Y porque le dijeron a Max que yo morí asesinada por demonios- pregunto

El atormentaba a jace, preguntándole por ti, a él le dolía, izzy tomo la decisión de decirle que tú estabas muerta, para que deje tranquilo a jace- dijo simón haciendo una mueca. Cuando escuche abrirse la puerta de enfrente

Simón, tengo una noticia que darte- dijo del pasillo. Simón se levanto y se dirigió allí

Sube tu capucha- susurro y así lo hice

Izzy tengo una sorpresa para ti- dijo

Que simón- pregunto

Ven- dijo. Se fueron a la sala donde estaba yo estaba.

Hola quien eres- pregunto desde atrás

Vaya izzy, tu segundo embarazo, igual que el primero, te hizo no reconocer a tu propio parabatai- digo sacándome la capucha

Clary, que demonios- dijo cuando corrió a abrazarme.

Donde has estado- pregunto

Buenos aires argentina- digo

Porque te fuiste- pregunto

Dame tu brazo- dije, ella me lo paso

Para que es esta runa- pregunto

Para poder quedarme- digo

Y como has estado- pregunto

Bien- digo

Y de cuanto estas- pregunte

Tres meses- dijo

Bueno esta vez me avisaste un mes antes- digo

Cuando will, viene por el pasillo

Mama, Max es primo mío- pregunto con Max por detrás

Ya te dije, que sí, mi mama es hermana de tu papa, y tu mama es parabatai de mi mama- venias diciendo Max por atrás

Si, will, ven quiero presentarte a alguien- digo

Mama- pregunto izzy

Si, tú querías un sobrino- digo con una sonrisa

Conque tu eres isabelle, la que le gritaste a alec- dijo will

Con ustedes estaba- pregunto

Si se hizo pasar por Magnus Bane- dijo will

Y tu nombre es- pregunto

Williams Fairchild- dijo

Hola will mi nombre es isabelle- dijo- soy tu tía- dijo

Mama, ella es tu parabatai- pregunto

Si- digo. Cuando simón entra y nos mira con perplejidad

Que paso-pregunto izzy

Jace, fue a buscar problemas con hadas, casi lo matan con veneno- dijo simón

Y a donde lo llevan- pregunto isabelle

La conclave, lo llevara a herondale manor, y nos quiere allí- dijo

Quiero ir- digo

Bueno, simón tu quédate con los niños- dijo isabelle

No hay problema-

**Espero que le gusten comentarios, no los voy a atacar por comentarios**

**Vale chicos!**

**Flor- **


	5. el sueño mas real que he tenido

**Hola, a partir de ahora publicare a seguido, pase a segundo año libre, de dieciocho materias.**

**Este capítulo se llama: "El sueño más real que es tenido"**

Entendiste se un buen niño, y pórtate bien con simón y Max, yo volveré pronto- dijo clary

Si madre- dijo will.

Clary salió con izzy, tenía que tomar caballos para llegar. Así lo hicieron, fueron a las caballerizas. Y se encaminaron a herondale mayor.

Y desde cuando se ha metido con submundos- pregunto clary

Desde un año que te fuiste, primero se buscaba con vampiros, pero después fue serio con hadas. El siempre creyó que si buscaba problemas, te encontraría, como lo hizo esa noche en pandemónium- dijo izzy

Por el ángel, si solo me hubiera quedado- dijo clary

Pero si te quedabas ibas a poner la vida de todos en peligro- dijo izzy

Tienes razón, ahora si puedo quedarme- dijo clary con decisión

Will es muy parecido a el, y con carácter también, y parece mayor de lo que tiene- dijo isabelle

Si cuando quiere es encantador igual que él, y por lo que parece por la mayoría de sangre de ángel- dijo clary, agarrando mas fuerte las riendas del caballo.

Si, es muy bueno- dijo isabelle

Es muy divertido también- dijo clary llegando al portón de su antigua casa

Llegamos- dijo isabelle

Parece que nadie vive aquí, esta sin vida, igual cuando llegamos- dijo clary pasando. Al llegar dejaron a los caballos

Al entrar nada había cambiando, pero estaba muy polvorienta, parecía muy fría, ya no parecía llena de vida, las ventanas estaban cerradas, al llegar a la sala, se encontraba Robert, se impresiono al ver a clary.

Clary, que haces aquí- pregunto mirando

Izzy hazle la runa, y explícale yo subiré- dijo clary. Dejando a izzy y a Robert solos. Al subir a su habitación, a la que compartían se encontraba acostado en la cama, parecía tan tranquilo, un ángel igual a cuando dormía. Se acerco a la cama y saco su cabellos de su cara, estaba vestido con su traje negro, como lo recordaba, fijo su vista en una fotografía a su lado en la mesita de noche, en la que estaba con ella, en parís, estaba tan feliz ese día. Después se inquieto y abrió sus ojos, y fijo su vista en clary quien estaba a su lado.

Clary-dijo- es el sueño más real que es tenido- dijo en susurro

Esto no es un sueño- dijo clary, cuando cerró sus ojos otra vez. Ella agarro su brazo e hizo dos marcas una iratze y la marca de silencio.

Bajo donde se encontraba izzy y Robert

Puedo decirle a la clave- pregunto

Sí, pero tienen que usar la runa- dijo clary.

Después que Robert se fuera, clary había hecho la cena

Vete yo me quedare- dijo clary levantando la mesa

Pero clary- dijo izzy

Ve y dile a will, que estoy bien mañana si mejora iré con él, o te enviare un mensaje de fuego- dijo clary

Bueno, espero que se lleve bien con Max- dijo izzy

Si lo creo, will siempre es muy sociable- dijo clary

Igual que su padre- dijo

Después que se valla isabelle. Cuando estaba en la cocina, se encontraba lavando los cubiertos cuando, un animal se le cruzo por las piernas, bajo su vista y vio a un gato, su gato tigger.

Hola mi amor, me recuerdas- dijo agarrando al gato, era bastante grande.

Como te trato jace, bien no, estas muy gordo- dijo agarrando a su gato y subiéndole a su habitación, dejo a su gato y se fue a cambiar, se puso un camisón que había dejado, toda sus cosas seguía allí como si fuera que nunca se había ido.

Se acostó a lado de jace como siempre, pero antes de cerrar sus ojos dijo

Despierta, estarás bien, he vuelto- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Se durmió a su lado. A la mañana siguiente

Abrió sus ojos, y se encontró con tigger durmiendo en sus brazos, y unos ojos dorados observándola, will, pensó ella. Pero al darse cuenta que no era su hijo, era su esposo.

Noto que se había dado una ducha, y tenía un pantalón pijama y tenía una remera que recordaba, tenía el cabello húmedo, y desordenado, alborotado. El la miraba con unos ojos igual que una persona lo hacía, su hijo, la tenia el mismo tono de dorado, pensó

Volviste- dijo acomodándose a su lado

Te lo dije, encontré la solución y volví- dijo clary

Como te extrañe- dijo acercándose

Yo también- dijo sentándose en la cama

Veo que te quedaron las permanentes- dijo jace acercándose

Si, no me hice otras en un largo tiempo- dijo

Y esta para que es- dijo apuntando a la runa- estoy seguro que no la tenía antes- dijo

Yo te la hice, para poder quedarme- dijo clary

Entonces te quedaras conmigo- pregunto tocándole la mejilla. Y acercándose

Si, y por un largo tiempo- dijo también acercándose

Hasta que estuvieron, con un ligero toque de labios, hasta que el la apretó más hacia sí, la recostó en la cama con mucha suavidad, su beso se profundizo, cuando ella subió sus manos hacia sus cabellos, enrollándoles con su dedos. Y así lo hicieron después de tantos años, fueron uno del otro, otra vez.

Clary se despertó en los brazos de jace, el todavía estaba dormido. Silenciosamente saco sus brazos de su alrededor. Se dirigió al baño, y se dio una ducha, se puso un pantalón deportivo y una remera negra, con sandalias, que había dejado. Se dirigió a la sala y escribió

**Izzy ya despertó, pero esta débil, voy a intentar de hablar de will.**

**Y como va, espero que bien y se me olvido le gusta hacer bromas.**

**Dile que lo quiero y que pronto iré. O sino o traerás, pero cuando yo te avise, voy a preparar con jace.**

**Dile que lo amo**

**Clary_**

Lo envió, subió otra vez, a su habitación. Pero cuando entro, jace salía del baño, con un pantalón pijama, y sin camisa. Dejaba al descubierto todas sus marcas, pensó clary

que hacías- pregunto acercándose a la cama

enviaba un mensaje de fuego a izzy, sobre que mejoraste- dijo clary subiendo a la cama

contigo aquí siempre estoy mejor- dijo acercándose donde estaba ella. Y justo salto tigger a la cama y se interpuso entre ellos.

Odio a este gato- dijo jace sentándose a su lado, y miro al gato quien estaba en el regazo de clary

Jace te acuerdas, esa vez que me dijiste que querías un niño- dijo clary, acariciando a tigger, y alzando la vista a jace

Si claro, todavía lo quiero- dijo mirándola fijamente

Um... cuando yo me fui estaba, estaba- dijo, tartamudeando

Estabas que clary, enferma, asustada, enojada, forzada- pregunto acercandoce, para agarrar su mano

No, jace estaba- tomo un suspiro- embarazada- dijo y levanto la vista a jace

Que- dijo plasmado

Tienes un hijo- dijo clary

Y donde está el bebe- pregunto

No es más un bebe, tiene cinco años, y es bastante inteligente para su edad- dijo

Cuál es su nombre- pregunto

Williams- dijo clary

Es lindo, y donde esta- pregunto

Con isabelle, le envié el mensaje preguntando como estaba, y advirtiéndole que le gusta hacer bromas- dijo clary con una sonrisa

Un niño de cinco años hace bromas- pregunto

Parece más maduro, de lo que su edad, y sabes las bromas que me hizo, puso talco en mi secadora de pelo, estuve una semana para sacarme todo el talco- dijo clary

En serio- dijo jace riéndose- y como es- pregunto

Es igual que tu, tu carácter, pregúntale a alec como lo trato- dijo clary acomodándose en la cama

Estuvieron con alec- pregunto

Si, él fue quien me ayudo a crear la runa, y a venir-

Y que le gusta hacer, y conoce sobre los cazadores- pregunto

Pintar, dibujar y si conoce le conté-dijo clary

Y le contaste sobre mi- pregunto entusiasmado

Claro, el sabe sobre ti, sabe que eres cazador, y quiere conocerte- dijo clary, cuando jace se levanto de golpe

No sé qué hacer clary, que le diré, hola Williams soy tu padre un gusto conocerte- dijo jace nervioso. A clary se le escapo una carcajada.

De que te ríes, tu ya estuviste con el- dijo

Si, y no espero que te haga lo mismo que a lucie cuando la conoció- dijo clary

A la hija de tessa- pregunto. clary asistió,- que le hizo-

En vez de azúcar le puso sal, a su leche- dijo clary

Estas segura que no es un pequeño demonio- pregunto

No, también es divertido, es muy inteligente para tener cinco, bueno tiene cuatro con meses, cierto el 23 de mayo es su cumple, no te lo olvides o te ara la vida imponible-dijo

Que para eso falta una semana- dijo

Arréglatelas, iré a ver si izzy contesto- dijo clary levantándose

Se dirigió a la biblioteca e izzy contesto.

_**Clary**_

_**Gracias por avisar sobre las bromas, pero lamento decirte que avisaste tarde, si te preguntas que hizo**_

_**Esta mañana nos levantamos con el cabello violeta,**_

_**Se baño primero, pero cuando entre al baño, nada parecía fuera de lo normal, me lave el cabello y no pareció de lo normal, era negro. Pero esta mañana me levante y era un violeta oscuro, simón se rio de mi, pero el también tenía igual que Max, el único que no tenia violeta era will. Lo que no se si la pintura va a salir, pero no sé donde saco, encontré el tacho y desea permanente.**_

_**Clary cuanto falta para que le digas, y dijo que el también te quiere.Y me alegro que jace esté bien, mándale saludos**_

_**Izzy-**_

A clary se le dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios, justo cuando entraba jace

Que pasa- pregunto dirigiéndose al escritorio

No se salvaron de una de sus bromas- dijo clary agarrando un papel

Que le hizo- pregunto sentándose

Le puso pintura en vez de shanpoo, y violeta, y a todos le hizo, ahora la familia de izzy tiene cabello violeta- dijo clary

Me está empentando a asustar- dijo jace

Es bueno, solamente se divierte- dijo clary

Bueno, y que le gusta para que le regale- dijo jace

No sé, ahora tiene que aprender a ser un cazador. Yo lo crie como mundano- dijo clary

Gracias por la ayuda, y el gran dato- dijo jace

Le digo que lo traigan, o todavía no estás preparado- pregunto

Dile que lo traigan, yo voy a entrenar un rato, para estar un poco tranquilo- dijo

Bueno-

Y tu hace cuanto estas fuera de combate pregunto

Desde que me fui- dijo clary

Contéstale, y ponte una equipacion y ven a entrenar, tienes que estar en forma otra vez- dijo jace

Ya voy- dijo y comenzó a escribir

_**Izzy**_

_**Lo siento por lo de will, si te portas bien con el te dirá como sacarte la pintura, yo tuve que darle juguetes para que me saque el talco. Puedes traerlo, vengan todos, para el almuerzo. Te espero. Y dile que lo amo**_

_**Clary**_

Lo envió y se dirigió a su habitación, se puso un equipo, le quedaba bien.

Bajo a la sala de entrenamiento, allí se encontraba jace vestido de negro

Y como va, ya estas tranquilo- pregunto

Todavía no, en serio es bromista- pregunto

A ti te preocupan las bromas- pregunto

Si, sabes que yo quería un niño, pero nunca le iba a enseñar a ser bromas- dijo

Yo sí, y te la vas a ser de las pesadas, las saca de internet. Y te lo va a pedir- dijo clary agarrando un cuchillo.

Me preocupa- dijo

Que-

De ser como Valentine, no quiero ser como él- dijo jace bajando la cabeza

No vas a ser como él, serás mucho mejor- dijo clary

No sé, creo que hay algo de que Valentine dejo en mi- dijo jace

Sácalo, igual que ha esa parte que te enseño que amar es destruir, y ser amado es ser destruido-

No lo sé clary, no sé como reaccionara, no sé cómo es su forma, de ser, no sé cómo le caeré, que tal si no le gusta su propio padre- dijo jace preocupado

Jace, deja de preocúpate, le caerás bien si, es parte de ti, como no le vas a gustar, vamos jace herondale tiene miedo a su propio hijo- dijo clary en sonido burlón

No lo sé clary, y si digo algo para que me odie, que no le gusta- pregunto

A ti que te da miedo, o a la familia herondale- dijo claro

Patos, no les tengo miedo, no me gustan, los odio- dijo jace

Bueno como tú lo digas, el también, sabes para empezar el jardín de infantes, una amiga le regalo una mochila de el pato Donald, le puso goma por su silla y ella no se pudo levantar de la silla en toda la tarde- dijo clary con una sonrisa

Patos no, y tampoco voy a ser malvado y regalarle un pato-dijo

Llegaron- dijo clary, cuando se asomo por la ventana y vieron dos caballos, y se escuchaban voces.

Isabelle no podía creer que tenía el cabello violeta, toda su familia espeto will

Te propongo un trato- dijo izzy

Que- pregunto will

Tu dime como sacarme esto, y yo te llevo donde está tu mama- dijo

Y como iremos, mama dijo que estaría en el campo y aquí no hay autos- dijo will

Iremos a caballo, tu mama dijo que te podíamos llevar a conocer a tu padre- dijo izzy

Por agua caliente, con sal, azufre, un poco de detergente y después lávatelo- dijo will rápido

Ese es mi niño. Ahora mandare a simón a que traiga a los caballos- dijo izzy

Simón, simón- grito

Si izzy, lograste que te diga cómo sacarlo- dijo simón su cabello era violeta más claro que otros.

Ve a buscar los caballos, clary quiere que vayamos a almorzar y lleva capucha- dijo. Cuando sino salió isabelle fue a la cocina y comenzó a prepara para la receta que le dio will. Al rato izzy volvió con el cabello más negro

Y te deja hermoso el cabello, no le digas a nadie sobre la solución, llevare a simón y a Max para ver cómo reacciona tu madre y tu padre, va a ser muy gracioso- dijo izzy. Cuando simón entro

Max, ponte una capucha y vámonos- dijo

A donde padre- pregunto

A la casa de tu tío- dijo simón

Al salir se encontraron con dos caballos, que por la montura tenían Lightwood.

Max ven conmigo, e izzy ve con will- dijo

Claro- dijo izzy

Al salir de alicante se encaminaron por los caminos al llegar.

Papa también tiene caballos- pregunto

Si,- dijo izzy

Y están de donde los fue a buscar simón- pregunto will

No, el los tiene en su casa el tiene su caballeriza propia- dijo izzy

Y como es el- pregunto

El se parece mucho a ti, tiene cabello rubio y ojos dorados, tu tiene la piel de tu mama, pálida, blanca porcelana.- dijo izzy

En serio me parezco tanto a él- pregunto will

Si, tu mama me coto sobre el talco, en serio estuvo una semana con talco en su cabello- dijo izzy, en carcajadas

Si, le puse en su secadora de cabello con un poco de goma de pegar, y estuvo un semana buscando como sacar por internet, pero fui más inteligente y borre la página donde se encontraba la solución. Hasta que me dio lo que quería- dijo will

Eres muy de las bromas-dijo

Sí, mi mama me las enseño y ahora la estoy mejorando- dijo apuntando a simón y Max

Si, sabes jace se burlara de ellos, siempre busca algo para burlarse- dijo izzy

Y cuanto falta para llegar- pregunto, pasaron por diferentes casas

Si, mira ya estamos aquí- dijo entrando por el portón y apenas se podía ver la casa al final del camino.

Esta es la casa- pregunto

Si herondale manor- dijo

Es grande- dijo llegando a la casa

Baja – dijo isabelle bajando de el caballo y intentando de que baje el.

Que venga mama- dijo will

La llamare- dijo

Llama a clary- dijo a simón que entro a la casa. Al rato salía su madre, vestida de negro y venia riendo

Medios mal que dije que te portaras bien- dijo clary acercándose al caballo

Estaba aburrido, y no tenían computadora- dijo will bajándose en el suelo

Pero para pintarle a izzy, simón y Max el cabello violeta, han mejorado por cierto - dijo clary agarrando su mano

Si, le dije a izzy como sacarse la pintura, pero ella no quiso decirle a simón y Max como sacárselo, para que papa se burle- dijo a su oído

Izzy- dijo clary

Que pregunto-

Le serviste un manjar a jace, de burlas- dijo clary, mirando a simón y Max

Tiene que tener un poco de diversión después de todo- dijo izzy, con una sonrisa, llevandoce a Max y a simón a llevar a los caballos

Vamos, te quiero presentara a alguien- dijo clary agarrando la mano de will

Vamos- dijo entrando a la sala

Gracias a dios aquí tienen televisión- dijo will, mirado a la televisión

Mas tarde, ahora quiero que conoscas a alguien- dijo clary. Cundo salió jace de la cocina.

**Flor- **


End file.
